Wait What?
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: When Yoko Hyuga is thrown through time into the future by an unknown jutsu in the war, she dosen't know what to expect. Much less the fact she is engaged to Sabaku No Gaara, Now she has to find which jutsu sent her here and how to get back, or this future might not exist at all. 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' i kept repeating like an inner mantra. 'Gaara and I….'
1. Chapter 1 Oh Shit

Wait... What?

Chapter 1. Oh Shit!

I awoke next to a red haired man, my long slightly curly white hair curtaining my round face, my deep red puipless eyes narrowing in confusion.

'whats going on…' i thought my mind un able to process what was happening.

the red haired man begins to move turning his head to look at me, my eyes widen seeing his dark rimmed sea foam green eyes staring at me, a slight smirk on his lips before he reaches a hand up to twirl a strand of my hair around his fingers.

"sleep well?" he asked.

i was speechless, Sabaku No Gaara was in my bed, no wait this isn't my bed, my bed had light grey and red sheets and a comforter, were as this one had all black. fuck all things that are holy i was in Garra's bed!

"Yoko are you okay?" he asked a look of concern on his face. "i don't want my soon to be wife getting sick."

i froze, wife?, i -i didn't agree to that, did i? this can't be happening! all i remember is fighting in the war and then this. wait… i was hit by an unknown jutsu… could i have… no it can't be thats just not possible… but… what if…

"um Lord Kazekage when did the last war end?" i asked in a composed manner.

"3 years ago, you were there." Gaara said worry shadowing his face. "are you feeling okay? you haven't called me Lord Kazekage since the war when i proposed to you."

"y-yeah I'm fine." i said non to convinced myself. the impossible had happened, i was sent through time and into the future by that jutsu.

"if you say so." Gaara said moving to get out of bed he stands up and my eyes widen to look like saucers.

Gaara was naked, quickly i look under my cover, yep i was naked too.

'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' i kept repeating like an inner mantra. 'Gaara and I….'

i waited for Gaara to leave after he put on his Kazekage robes for the day and combed his hair over, giving me a kiss on the head as he walked out, before passing out. not only did i, Yoko Hyuga, travel through time to the future but i saw the Sabaku No Gaara in all his naked glory. not like i hadn't seen naked men before, i am a medic nin. but with what Gaara said i was at the end of the war and if i didn't find a way back, this reality was gonna disappear, and who knows what will happen then. Madara might win the war if I'm not there for all i know, well this was gonna be one hell of a time figuring out how to get back to my own time, i just hope theres a record of the jutsu used in the war.


	2. Chapter 2 Akito

Dark: i realized i didn't put the disclaimer here last time i am so sorry.

Gaara: Pathetic.

Dark: *glares at Gaara* anyway i do not own Naruto i only own the few OC's i come up with.

Chapter 2. Akito.

I groaned loudly banging my head onto the table in front of me. I had been in the Kazekage mansion's library all day and i hadn't found a single answer as to how i got here.

"GAH!" i yelled out in frustration. "where the hell are all the attempted time travel jutsu stored!"

"huh?" i heard a voice say from over my shoulder. "ah you must be Yoko."

I turn my head to see a young genin with messy white hair and deep sea foam eyes he smiled softly at me.

"ah? y-yes." I said unsure of who this boy was.

"don't worry I don't bite." the boy said. "my name's Akito."

"um nice to meet you…" i said to the boy.

"Yoko!" a voice called out despite the library being a quiet place.

I look up sharply seeing Kankuro coming towards me.

"Hey Gaara's been looking all over for you." he said paying no attention to the boy beside me.

"ah? I'm sorry Kankuro i was just talking with my friend here."

"what friend?" he asked puzzled.

"Akito." I said my face puzzled, couldn't Kankuro see the young genin here?

"Yoko there's no one there." he said worry on his face.

Akito put a finger to his lips playfully.

"ah… i must have imagined him." I said sheepishly rubbing my neck.

"thats okay anyway. Gaara wants to take you somewhere, he told me to tell you to meet him on the terrace in your room."

"uh… thanks Kankuro i'll be there in a bit." I told him as he walked off waving in confirmation.

I turn to Akito a puzzled look in place on my face.

"why couldn't he see you?" I asked knowing a genin couldn't possibly know the camouflage jutsu.

"your the only one who can see me Yoko." he stated with a laugh. "I'm here to help you get back."

"back?" I asked warily unsure if i should trust this strange boy.

"uh huh!" he said smiling widely. "back to your own time, or else i won't be born!"

"huh?" i asked confusion displayed on my face. "won't be born?"

"yep!" he said grinning. "ya see, I'm the future child you will have with Gaara!"

my eyes widen.

"m-mine and Gaara's child?" i said dumbfounded.

"um huh!" he said cheerily. "so you gotta get back to your time or ill never exist!"

I blink slowly shocked. i was gonna be a mother? Gaara was gonna be my husband and this cheerful little boy was gonna be my child? i couldn't believe it. but it all had to be true, i was in the future after all, anything is possible at this point. thats when i fainted from pure information overload. as the world grew dark i saw Gaara rush forward to catch me in his his strong arms.

"Yoko!"


End file.
